Reencontro
by Tina Granger1
Summary: Um homem. Uma mulher... ...várias vidas... um encontro... no paraíso


Hogwarts, 1567

x

Uma garota saiu correndo da escola, as lágrimas correndo pelo seu rosto. Os longos cabelos cacheados castanhos estavam soltos, ondulando-se ao sabor do vento. Ela não via nada corretamente. Apenas borrões. Apesar disso, ela precisava ficar longe daquele castelo. Pelo menos por algumas horas, até que sua dignidade começasse a ser restabelecida.

Andou até um ponto, dentro da Floresta Proibida, até que finalmente suas pernas cederam. Ela deixou por fim, que a humilhação que passara dentro do colégio explodisse dentro do peito. As lagrimas, que já eram abundantes, começaram a ser acompanhadas por soluços.

Usava o tradicional uniforme do colégio. Um vestido marrom, de mangas longas, sem decote. O único enfeite, era um lenço no pescoço, da cor da casa a qual pertencia. Grifinória. As botinas, negras, não eram tão gastas, mas também não eram tão novas. Haviam pertencido a sua irmã mais velha, que naquele momento, estava enterrada a quase dois anos. Por um erro exclusivamente dela.

Ela permaneceu ali, ajoelhada por cerca de meia hora, até que encostou-se em uma arvore. As lagrimas haviam dado uma breve pausa. Mas já haviam feito danos no rosto dela. Olhos inchados, nariz vermelho. Ficou ali,com os olhos fechados, até que escutou um barulho de gravetos se quebrando. Levantou-se imediatamente, pegando a varinha.

- Quem está ai?

Escutou sua voz, um tanto rouca, um arrepio passando por sua espinha. Uma risada feminina a fez ficar alerta.

- Então, a irmãzinha de Madeleine se escondeu aqui... – uma ruiva atraente surgiu no campo de visão da estudante de quinze anos, que engoliu em seco, apontando a varinha diretamente para ela.

- Josephine. – falou sem nenhum sentimento.

- Então... Caroline Maddison, como vai a princesa?

- Muito melhor que você, ser maldito.

Josephine sorriu, caninos afiados revelando-se na boca rubra. O decote no vestido de seda rosa provavelmente enfeiticara muitos homens, pois revelava boa parte dos seios.

- Que má educação! É isso que ensinam em Hogwarts agora?

- O que você quer? – Caroline sentiu-se ridícula ao fazer aquela pergunta. Josephine só podia estar atrás de uma coisa.

- Preciso mesmo responder essa pergunta? – a vampira aproximou-se um passo, fazendo que Caroline se apoiasse com maior força na arvore.

Estalos. Quando a vampira virou para ver quem estava se aproximando, Caroline agiu instintivamente. Comecou a correr, em direção ao castelo. Precisava avisar a qualquer um que Josephine estava ali.

Caroline tropeçou e caiu. Quando, tentava levantar-se, tarefa prejudicada tanto pelo machucado em seu joelho, como pelas varias camadas de anáguas, percebeu um par de sapatos negros. Ergueu rapidamente o olhar, deparando-se com um garoto, de idade parecida com a sua. Ele tinha o nariz ancudo, olhos negros assim como seus cabelos, estes sendo escorridos. Caroline mal teve tempo para reparar que usava roupas muito diferentes daquelas as quais seus colegas usavam. Mas reparou no emblema bordado na capa dele, o brasão da Sonserina.

Por um momento, os dois pares de olhos fixaram-se um no outro, como se não houvesse mais amanha. E no minuto seguinte, ele já não estava lá.

Caroline sentiu-se desamparada, mais até quando recebera a noticia que a irmã, sua única parente que ainda vivia, já estava morta.

Segurou a varinha com força, virando-se. Josephine estava a dois passos dela. A ruiva sorriu malequivamente. Caroline sentia a mente em branco, mas não iria permitir que a vampira que havia matado Madeleine, fizesse o mesmo com ela.

França – 1615

Os risos eram gerais. Os homens e mulheres bebiam, comiam e dançavam. Comemorava-se naquele momento a união de duas famílias poderosas, através de um jovem casal. A noiva, já havia subido para esperar o noivo para fazer a consumação do casamento. Naquele momento, retiravam seu vestido azul-celeste, que combinava perfeitamente com seus olhos.

Danielle não tinha nenhuma esperança de ser feliz ao lado do homem a quem havia jurado obedecer. Conhecia a fama do jovem, pelas suas criadas, que possuíam mais língua que cérebro.

Enquanto deixava suas tias lhe tirarem a roupa do casamento, sua mente divagava. Ela sabia que o marido, Pierre, era um homem cruel, que batia nos animais que montava. Presenciara um dos ataques de fúria dele, que batera com o chicote em um lindo cavalo branco, até sair sangue do flanco do mesmo.

Quando suas tias, Marie e Anne, finalmente a deixaram sentar-se na cadeira em frente a penteadeira, ela soltou um suspiro.

- Ora, _chérie_, isso não será tão mal.

- Eu... apenas gostaria que...

- Sempre que precisar de nossa ajuda, lhe ajudaremos! – Marie, a mais doce das duas, lhe beijou no topo da cabeça. Danielle soube instintivamente que ela mentia. O que elas poderiam fazer? A ajuda que ela precisava, era algo que impedisse o seu casamento. Como não haviam conseguido isso, ela não acreditava nelas.

- Posso ficar um minuto sozinha?

- Claro, _chérie_! – Anne trocou um olhar com a irmã, que deu de ombros. Ficariam na porta. quando escutou o clique da porta, Danielle apoiou a cabeça na penteadeira, as mãos sobre o colo, tremendo.

Não havia nenhum barulho no quarto de casal, que indicasse a presença de outra pessoa. Mas do nada, ela sentiu a necessidade de levantar-se. Qual não foi sua surpresa, ao encontrar um homem dormindo na cama onde deveria haver a consumação do seu casamento!

Por um instante, ela pensou que estava enlouquecendo. Mas quando ele virou-se, a loira ficou abismada com a serenidade que o homem exibia durante o sono. Aproximou-se com cautela e embora ele não tivesse uma beleza que pudesse competir com a de seu marido, emanava um enorme poder dele.

Ela inclinou-se ligeiramente. Estava levando a mao ate o rosto dele, para acorda-lo, quando algo tentou pegar sua mao. Tentou pegar, pois a mão dele provou ser de algum material que atravessava facilmente paredes. O que a chocou profundamente, foi o magnetismo do olhar dele. Os olhos escuros.

- Por qual maldição, suas velhas estúpidas, não estão com ela? – o grito irritado de Pierre a fez pular. A porta escancarou-se e o jovem entrou, os olhos verdes exibindo uma raiva profunda, os cabelos negros desalinhados. Mesmo a distancia, Danielle podia sentir o forte cheiro de bebida que exalava dele.

Ele encarou-a com um sorriso debochado.

- Ansiosa por sua nova vida, _chérie_?

Danielle olhou assustada para a cama, que estava impecável. Nenhum sinal de uso. Nenhum homem nela.

Hogwarts – 2000

- Então, senhorita Janet...

- Janete. – ela corrigiu pela terceira vez, sorrindo. – Por favor, esqueça o senhorita. Não sou tão formal assim.

Alvo Dumbledore assentiu.

- Janete, o que a faz acreditar que seja apta ao cargo ao qual que está se candidatando?

- Bem... – ela apenas puxou o fôlego antes de continuar. – Fui a melhor aluna da minha turma, formei-me como pedagoga, tenho quase dez anos de magistério para crianças trouxas, sei falar inglês, alemão, francês e português, diversos cursos nas defesas contra as artes das trevas, que acredito serem suficientes para ensinar os jovens. Trabalhei por três anos na segurança do filho do primeiro ministro brasileiro e se o senhor mandar investigar minha vida, a única coisa errada que vai encontrar são três multas por estacionamento proibido.

Alvo ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Bem, essa nossa entrevista apenas foi marcada por uma questão de formalidade. – o diretor sorriu. – Suas referencias e prática são conhecidas nos círculos corretos de relações.

- Um elogio desses, vindo de alguém que ganhou a Ordem de Merlin, faz que meu ego suba as alturas! – ela sorriu, curvando a cabeça. – Não acredito que será fácil, senhor Alvo. Em especial nas minhas condições, aquelas as quais já lhe contei.

- Exato. Mas mesmo assim pretende encarar essa tarefa?

- Se eu não pretendesse, não estaria nessa entrevista. – ela falou com uma certa arrogância, que fez o diretor lembrar do seu mestre de poções

- Com certeza. – o diretor olhou-a com os olhos brilhando de curiosidade. – Sinta-se contratada.... e bem vinda a Hogwarts... Janete.

- Obrigada. – Ela sorriu.

- Nosso corpo docente terá uma reunião amanha pela manhã. Acha que estará em condições de vir?

- A que horas?

- Nove da manha.

Ela sorriu novamente. No dia seguinte, ela chegou nos portões de Hogwarts, cerca de quinze minutos antes do horário dito. Ficou olhando para o lago, por um certo tempo, antes de entrar. Foi conduzida por um elfo que ela achou simpático, ate a sala dos professores. Quando entrou, ficou pálida. Um homem moreno levantou-se ao vê-la.

- Você... – ela so conseguiu balbuciar.

Pela expressão no rosto dele, era obvio que também estava em choque.

- Severus, não vai nos apresentar sua amiga? – Minerva não disfarçou a curiosidade que todos ali sentiam.

- Eu... – os dois mantinham os olhos fixos um no outro, analisando o que havia mudado. – Minha vida não é da conta de ninguém! – falou rispidamente, antes de sentar-se.

- Eu não poderia dizer melhor. – Janete murmurou antes de ir sentar-se o mais longe que podia dele.


End file.
